Maestro Franz von Stresemann
Maestro Franz von Stresemann (フランツ·フォン·シュトレーゼマン Furantsu Fon Shutorēzeman) is a famous German conductor that comes to Momogaoka Music Academy as guest instructor. In love with the Academy's Director, he comes as a favor and immediately is pegged as an oddball lecher. Perverted, demanding, and not at all dignified, Stresemann seems to be opposite of what his reputation makes him. Appearance He has a yellow green hair and eyes. He has a black mustache (yellow green in Live-Action) and a pale skin tone. He usually wears formal clothes like tuxedos. Personality Stresemann is an elderly, highly-respected internationally famous conductor who comes to Momogaoka Music Academy as a guest instructor. In love with the Academy's Director, Minako Momodaira. He comes as a favor and immediately is pegged as an oddball lecher. Perverted, demanding, and not at all dignified, Stresemann seems to be opposite of what his reputation makes him. Stresemann, however, immediately takes to Nodame, and even accepts Chiaki as his one and only apprentice after repeatedly rejecting his application to enroll in his conducting classes. His wild behavior constantly gets Chiaki in trouble, but he also teaches him how to feel and express music in a way that only he can. He often takes his orchestra out for mixers or group dates, and go to night clubs and host clubs (especially a place called One More Kiss) instead of attending the rehearsals he is supposed to conduct. He also gets drunk easily, forcing Chiaki to take over for him as vice-conductor. Plot In Japan, Stresemann immediately takes to Nodame, and even accepts Chiaki as his one and only apprentice after repeatedly rejecting his application to enroll in his conducting classes. His wild behavior constantly gets Chiaki in trouble, but he also teaches him how to feel and express music in a way that only he can. He often takes his orchestra out for mixers or group dates, and go to night clubs and host clubs (especially a place called One More Kiss) instead of attending the rehearsals he is supposed to conduct. He also gets drunk easily, forcing Chiaki to take over for him as vice-conductor. Stresemann is eventually forcibly taken back to Europe to continue his professional life by his hardnosed assistant, Elise. He develops a fatherly-like affection towards both Nodame and Chiaki, and gives them advice and help along the way. He is also responsible for Nodame's sudden and sensational launch into the world of professional music; upon seeing her in an emotional slump, he decides to give her an opportunity to perform one piece at his upcoming concert. He has an ongoing rivalry with Sebastian Veira (although this may just be in his own mind), and seems to be connected to Auclair as well (Nodame's teacher in France). Both do not seem to hold him in any high regard, possibly due to his frivolous attitude and notorious reputation for being a womanizer. Nearing the end of the series, he is said to be beginning to lose hearing in one of his ears, although supposedly it did not have a great impact on his career yet. He also goes through depression whenever one of his friends from his own generation passes away, and whines about how he'll be next. His latest ambition is to defeat all young conductors.Category:Supporting Characters